


New Beginnings

by slyth_erin



Series: Tom and Elizabeth [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years Eve, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_erin/pseuds/slyth_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Elizabeth attend a wedding on New Years Eve, but Tom has a surprise of his own that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the wedding tonight and thought of this. I might keep this a one shot, I might make it a story, or I might make little sequels (most likely explicit ones). I just wanted a story with Tom that wasn't sexual, just a wonderful little glimpse of a man in love.

“Have I told you yet tonight that you look absolutely stunning, darling?” Tom asked as we held each other during a slow dance.

“Only about ninety nine times, want to make it an even hundred?” I smiled warmly at him.

He leaned in close to my ear and said; “You look absolutely stunning,” in a low voice that only I could hear. When he leaned back the only thing I could see coming from his eyes was love, pure unrestrained love. It warmed me to the core, having this man hold me in his arms who treats me like I’m the only woman in the world, like I’m the only thing that matters. 

“Tom, tonight is about the bride, it’s her special night, not ours.” I attempted to chide him but my smile gave me away.

He nodded and gave a serious look, “Hmmm you’re right, so it would probably be terribly rude of us to sneak away onto the balcony to enjoy each other’s company.”

I shot a glance over at Rebecca, my best friend and the bride, to see that she was surrounded by family, friends, and work buddies all trying to get her attention. “Well … no one would probably notice if we slipped out for a couple of minutes.” I smirked at him.

Tom led me by the hand to the coat rack to grab our jackets before we made our way to the back of the room and through the beautiful glass doors. The cold air was like water to the face, calming the redness that had accumulated in my cheeks and ears from the champagne. I leaned on the railing looking out over the snow-covered garden that still managed to be beautiful even when all the plants were dead and gone. Tom came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“I love this time of year, don’t you? It just seems to quite and peaceful.” I sighed admiring the view.

“Well you know me darling, I prefer the sun and a nice area to run. But I have to agree, it is beautiful.” He rested his chin on my head.

“This really is the perfect day for a wedding, being New Years Eve and all, starting a new year out as a new family, a new life. It’s so romantic it’s almost cliché,” I paused and turned my head to look at him, “Don’t you dare tell Rebecca I said her wedding was cliché.”

He laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” When I was satisfied with his answer I turned back around and snuggled myself back into place under his chin. We stood like that for a little while, with the muffled sound of music and voices in the background, just enjoying one another and looking out into the night.

“Alright folks, it’s almost time for the count down! Thirty seconds to go!” A man announced over the speakers, and the loud and rather drunk crowd began to countdown.

“Darling, you know how you were saying, how today was the perfect day for a wedding, to start a new year in a new life with someone?” Tom asked, I responded with a nod and an mh-hm. “Well I was going to wait to do this until another time so we didn’t steal the spot light,” he backed away from me.

“Twenty!” the crowd shouted.

I turned to look at him, “Tom what are you talking about?” I stepped towards him.

“But I’ve been carrying it around with me for days now, and I … I just can’t wait any longer.” He sunk down to one knee. I felt the air rush out of my lungs, I may have mumbled an ‘oh my god,’ but I was too focused on Tom to notice.  
He pulled out a black box from his coat pocket, 

“Ten!”

“Elizabeth, I love you more than anything in the world, you’ve made my life complete and so happy and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else,” he opened the box to revile a beautiful ring, nothing too over the top, simple yet beautiful. “Would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?”

I felt tears filling the brims of my eyes; I tried to not let them fall but was failing miserably. My throat felt tight, but I managed to choke out, “Yes, yes of course! Tom, I love you so much!”

“Happy New Year!”

Tom slipped the ring on my finger and I pulled him up to me, hands cupping his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened it. There was no tongue just a long, passionate kiss. We pulled away and I laughed at myself, wiping my tears away from my eyes.

“Oh now I’ve gone and made you ruin your makeup.” I chuckled along with me, unable to wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

“Don’t worry, I cried half of it off during the ceremony.” I smiled too and went in to hug him, “I don’t think I could have asked for a better night, for a better man to be with.”

“Do you think we should tell them?”

“No, this is there night, let’s wait a while.”  
“So, it’s like a secret?” Tom’s voiced deepened into that tone that always made me shiver.

“Mmm yes, secrets are quite exciting aren’t they?”

“You know, I might have a terribly hard time keeping my mouth shut, maybe we should head back to the hotel.” I didn’t have to look at him to know that he had that adorably sexy smirk plastered on his face.

“Honey, you read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? More? Less?


End file.
